


Learn The Facts

by TaraTyler



Series: Ballie [3]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Learn The Facts

Bea did not have any room in her world at the moment for kindness or grace. There had been times in her life prior when things might have been different but she didn’t have that in her now. After an hour or so of careful planning, the Top Dog realized she would have to face this head on. Bea rolled and cracked her neck before stalking down the hall as though she owned the place.

“Everyone out!” she ordered in her most powerful and commanding voice as she entered the shower block. “Not you.”

Bea amended her statement and grabbed the young blonde woman’s arm roughly staring down into her eyes with a cold and angry look.

“What… what is this about?” Allie Novak asked with a concerned but for the most part unafraid look in her eyes. A slight pink tint rose to her cheeks as she did her best to maintain eye contact and not stammer in her response.

“I have traced some disturbing rumors about myself back to you. I wanted to see for myself if there was any truth to this information.” Bea said, letting her arm go and taking a step back. “I apologize if that came across as too harsh or threatening.”

“No… urhm, you’re alright, I guess. What rumors are you talking about?” Allie said as though she didn’t know exactly what Bea was talking about. Allie knew she was fully guilty and that the small rumor she had begun was wholly accurate. Bea knew as well and it was probably why she had Allie cornered like this.

“Yes, you do. Just ‘fess up and we can get this over a lot more quickly.” Bea said in a tone that almost amounted to a growl.

“Listen, it really is not my fault.” Allie chuckled and backed away slowly. “If you weren’t so damned cute I would be less likely to feel the need to share this information about how adorable you are with other people. Really, this is _all_ your fault.”

“I kind of need these people to fear me, Allie. You are not helping.” Bea continued to back the blonde against the wall with a small smile.

“Yeah, for some reason I am not worried about that in the slightest.” Allie shrugged and propped one foot up on the tiled wall and shrugged at Bea with an infuriating smirk.

“Maybe you should be.” Bea suggested, a smirk playing at her lips as well, closing the distance between them, her tone dangerous.

“Nope, I am not concerned in the slightest. You _are_ adorable and I plan to enjoy your adorableness for as long as I am able.” Allie’s smile was genuine and Bea took the moment to treasure and attempt to memorize it.

With no space between them any longer, Bea ran her hands up Allie’s sides and back down the length of her arms before kissing Allie’s smile away. The two very rarely had any time alone and she planned to make use of it. Bea owed Allie some payback for her embarrassment as it was. Allie didn’t appear to mind that either.

“I really think you should learn the facts before you go spreading misinformation about me. I am not necessarily adorable.” Bea murmured against Allie’s lips


End file.
